Hearing aids are electronic instruments worn in or around the ear that compensate for hearing losses by amplifying sound. Hearing aids are capable of operating in a number of different modes which affect how the sound is delivered to the patient, where a mode is defined by a set of operating parameters. Depending upon the environment and situation, a patient may prefer one set of operating parameters over another. Hearing aids are also capable of delivering sound originating from sources other than the environment, such as from a music player or other audio device.